la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 57.5: La Pasión del Agua y el Fuego
Tema: Junichi Masuda, Go Ichinose, Morikazu Aoki - Battle! Team Aqua/Team Magma Leaders (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv7ZGS3Nkbo *6:55 p.m. *Base de Albert y Alex en Pueblo Abril. Alex y sus amigos acaban de cruzar el portal que lleva a la Sala del Origen para proceder a rescatar a Kairi a la Fortaleza Sentimiento... ... excepto Vex y Sasha, quiénes se han quedado a cubrirlo en un peligroso enfrentamiento contra un antiguo rival y un equipo de mercenarios. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrocañón! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Perro malnacido, Anillo Ígneo! Ambos ataques chocaron con una intensidad increíble, provocando un estallido de una neblina muy densa en todo el lugar. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: No hay que olvidarnos de Vénenox. Archivo: Cara de Weezing.png: ¡Gas Venenoso! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Pantalla de Humo! Sasha utiliza la Pantalla de Humo para alejar el Gas Venenoso, aunque la neblina parece demasiado densa para eliminarla con Pantalla de Humo. Archivo: Cara de Venusaur.png: ¡Lluevehojas! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Piedra Afilada! Un poderoso golpe en el suelo invoca un par de rocas desde el suelo; una para cubrir a Bernes del Lluevehojas, y otra para mandar a volar al Venusaur. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Trampa Rocas! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Despejar! Despejar limpia la Trampa Rocas y regresa la visión al lugar. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Megacuerno! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Humareda! El Humareda detiene el ataque de Nidoking con un salpicón de lava mientras llena el sitio con lava hirviente. Esta lava espanta un poco a los integrantes de Vénenox. Archivo: Cara de Muk.png: ¡Bomba Lodo! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Patada Ígnea! Muk intenta apagar la lava cuando recibe una poderosa patada que lo despide por el aire. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Doble patada! Bernes sigue al Muk en su trayectoria y la cambia con un combo de patadas que lo lanza hacia el Weezing, derrotándolos a los dos. En este momento, el Toxicroak y el Seviper ya están de pie. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Acua Jet! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Onda Certera! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Cola Férrea! Vex cambia su ataque y batea con todas sus fuerzas el Onda Certera para regresarlo a su emisor. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Romperrocas! Un puñetazo basta para anular el Onda Certera, provocando una onda de choque que agita todo el lugar. Archivo: Cara de Seviper.png: ¡Tóxico! El Tóxico era para Bernes, quien lo esquiva fácilmente. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo: Cara de Toxicroak.png: ¡Agilidad! Toxicroak evade y se acerca rápidamente a Sasha. Archivo: Cara de Toxicroak.png: ¡Veneno X! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Chorro de Vapor! El Toxicroak sale despedido a una velocidad desmedida contra un muro, quedando debilitado de un solo golpe. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡JaaaaaAAA! Nidoking clava sus manos bajo el acero del almacén. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Tierra Vi-! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Doble Patada! Nidoking cancela su ataque para saltar. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Doble Patada! Bernes gana con creces en potencia, y al chocar los movimientos, Nidoking sale despedido. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Jajaja, Bar-! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrobomba! El Hidrobomba silencia a Bernes, quien se resiste a moverse por el ataque. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Cascada! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Onda Ígnea! Aún no se libera del Hidrobomba cuando el Cascada impacta, pero el Onda Ígnea lo libera de ambos ataques y se vuelve a generar una densa neblina. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Maldita sea con la neblina! Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Machada! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Puño Dinámico! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Uy... Ambos ataques chocan, provocando una nueva onda expansiva que sacude todo el lugar. Trozos de metal y roca caen del piso de arriba. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Pistola Agua! Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Pin Misil! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Llamarada! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Bomba Ígnea! *Tema: Silencio. Los cuatro ataques chocaron, provocando una gigantesca explosión que terminó de derribar el techo encima de los combatientes. Montones de chatarra, armas, trastos tecnológicos, cables de muchos grosores y pantallas cayeron sobre los cuatro. El silencio se hizo por unos momentos... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Acua Jet! Vex sacó a Sasha de los escombros mientras taladrada debajo de la superficie de restos estructurales para finalmente salir y aterrizar como es característico de él. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Gracias... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Aún no me las des. Ambos voltearon hacia donde estaban el Nidoking y Bernes, sabiendo que ambos estarían furiosos. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Gigaimpacto! Un montón de escombro salió despedido en todas direcciones mientras un aura fucsia lo rodeaba y revelaba. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Mi nombre es Rex, y voy a ganar esta contienda aunque-! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Jia! Bernes sale de los escombros con una pose muy peculiar justo al lado del Nidoking. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Golpe Kárate! Rex detiene el golpe en el aire de Bernes, para sorpresa de este último. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Puño Certero! Bernes recibió de lleno el golpe cargado por el Gigaimpacto previo. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Estoy harto de ti! Bernes volvió a ser sepultado en los escombros. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Y ustedes dos...! Rex voltea la mirada hacia Vex y Sasha, algo sorprendidos. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Han estorbado tanto en los planes que-! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Gancho Alto! Un tremendo puñetazo golpeó a Rex en la barbilla, quien no salió despedido, pero sí retrocedió algunos pasos. Bernes cayó volteando al frente de Rex y dándole la espalda a los dos héroes. *Tema: Dream Theater – Bridges in the Sky (Instrumental) (1:35) https://youtu.be/pnQkUBF0OFc?t=1m35s Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Ok, dejémonos de mamadas. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Aligerar! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡A Bocajarro! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: (Deberíamos aprovechar.) Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Espera Vex, quizá Bernes pueda terminar esto. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Detección! Rex evadía con una agilidad sinigual el A Bocajarro de Bernes. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Perforador! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Envite Ígneo! Bernes recibió el Perforador, sin efecto, y disparó a Rex hacia afuera del lugar hacia arriba, presumiblemente a las calles de Pueblo Abril. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Muy bien... Bernes se gira hacia sus nuevos oponentes. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Recibirán toda la ira que tengo contenida. El Infernape comenzó a brillar en un aura rojo intenso. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Mar Llamas! Una onda de calor expansiva abarcó todo el sistema de drenaje de Pueblo Abril, provocando una reacción en cadena de explosiones que lanzó las tapaderas al alcantarillado con una columna de llamas y provocó varias explosiones en otros lugares dentro de la extensión del territorio. Rex estaba atorado en una pared en algún lugar entre el suelo de Pueblo Abril y la base de Albert. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Ahorita que me recupere, volveré... Volviendo con Vex y compañía... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Muy bien, al fin podemos pelear en serio. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Calcinación! Bernes desapareció a una velocidad impresionante, perdiéndose de la visión de Vex y Sasha. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Qué car-? Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Puño Certero! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Defensa Férrea! Vex recibió el golpe apenas como un empujón. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Puño Fuego! Bernes volvió a desaparecer antes de que Sasha pudiera impactar su movimiento. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Qué desesperante! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Lo peor es que lo atacas tú y conmigo se desquita. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Nada personal, Vex. Bernes aparece frente a Vex. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Anillo Ígneo! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Rayo Burbuja! El Rayo Burbuja anuló el poder del Anillo Ígneo antes de que este pudiera estallar. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrochorro! Bernes volvió a desaparecer. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Sasha, salta, Hidropulso! Al saltar Sasha, Vex lanza una ráfaga de ondas acuáticas de su cuerpo que abarcan todo el campo escombrado, aunque no logra impactar a nadie. Al girarse, Sasha ve a Bernes a un costado de ella. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Onda Certera! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Este tipo no necesita descansar nunca, Bomba Ígnea! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Acua Aro! El Acua Aro genera una barrera de agua que protege a Vex de la lluvia de lava que provoca la Bomba Ígnea. Bernes no se ve por ningún lado después del movimiento. Sasha toca el suelo de nuevo. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Necesitamos una estrategia rápido. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Bien, Erupción! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Espera, Refugio! Sasha entierra sus brazos en los escombros y provoca una explosión de magma que dispara todos los pedazos de metal y roca de nuevo. El Infernape se puede ver en la cascada de fragmentos ahora más pulverizados que antes. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Ahora! Vex levanta el Refugio. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrocañón! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Poder Pasado! Una enorme roca generada con el escombro pulverizado se forma para bloquear el Hidrocañón. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Maldita sea! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Rueda Fuego! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Sasha, no! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Ja! Sasha no vio que en el campo había un Trampa Rocas, por lo que al elevarse para girar sobre sí misma, una ráfaga de metralla se levantó del aún escaso diluvio de pedregones, golpeándola con fuerza y lanzándola hacia atrás. *Tema: Silencio. La sorpresa de Vex no fue lo suficientemente breve para ver que Bernes estaba frente a él. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡A Bocajarro! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Def-! Vex no alcanzó a llamar su movimiento, por lo que recibió una intensa oleada de golpes y patadas que lo debilitó bastante. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Anillo Ígneo! La culminación de la lluvia de golpes concluyó con el impacto de una bola de fuego en el pecho de Vex que explotó en un aro de llamas que lanzó el Pokémon acerado al muro en el que estaba Sasha, donde al chocar el aro de fuego con la pared, esta estalló en muchas explosiones de nuevo. La multitud de explosiones volvió a derribar una cantidad significativa de estructura, esta vez abarcando unos tres pisos encima de donde estaban combatiendo; piso que ahora estaba completamente inundado en polvo de concreto y trozos de metal deformado por el calor, y que ahora era la prisión de Vex y Sasha. Bernes tocó el suelo por fin, después del Erupción de Sasha. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Fue un poco una chinga, pero lo logré sin que me tocaran. Una masa de escombro volvió a caer justo al lado de Bernes, junto con una masa gigante purpúrea. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Tú sí me tocaste, mamón! Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Megacuerno! Bernes endureció su cuerpo para recibir el Megacuerno, que no consiguió hacer algún daño importante. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Muy bien, Lanzalla-! Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Gigaimpacto! Rex no daba descanso, y el Infernape tuvo que cancelar nuevamente su movimiento para protegerse del cuerpo del mastodonte. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Bueno, ahora sí, Envit-! Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Veneno X! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡¡¡YAAA!!! Bernes recibió el Veneno X de lleno y retrocedió con un par de heridas que supuraban un líquido morado y viscoso. No eran profundas, pero sabía lo que puede acarrear recibir un movimiento tipo veneno. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Como tú sí descansaste, Barney! Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Puya Nociva! Nidoking alcanzó de nuevo a Bernes de un solo salto y estaba punto de propinar su siguiente movimiento cuando el Infernape reaccionó en cámara lenta. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Detección! Alcanzó a hacerse a un lado por muy poco, quedando a un costado del Nidoking. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Fuerza Bruta! Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Puño Dinámico! Ambos golpes acertaron, lanzándose los dos en direcciones diferentes y separándose una distancia considerable. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡La puta madre, cualquiera de ustedes estaría hecho mierda si echaran los combates que yo he librado esta noche! Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Cállate y pelea, Cuerpo Pesado! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Onda Certera! Rex no hizo nada para evadir el ataque, recibiendo de lleno el Onda Certera y siguiendo su carrera hacia Bernes. Bernes, por su parte, cargó también hacia Rex. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Testarazo! Ambos a la carga, chocaron la cabeza de Bernes con el hombro de Rex; aunque Rex tenía mucha mayor velocidad y logró barrer a Bernes, quedando los dos en el mismo lado de la habitación, con Bernes apoyado en un brazo, ya algo exhausto, y Rex agotado frente a él, dándole la espalda. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Maldito seas, Barney. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: En serio te quiero matar. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrocañón! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Anillo Ígneo! *Tema: Kenta Nagata, Hajime Wakai, Toru Minegishi, Koji Kondo – Helmaroc King (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5q5VTBs74U Ambos Pokémon agonizantes voltearon a ver hacia donde se supone estaban sepultados Vex y Sasha, quienes saltaron desde debajo de la tierra y dispararon su par de movimientos, cada uno a un contrincante. El Hidrocañón hizo arrodillarse a Bernes en el suelo a merced del Hidrocañón, mientras el Anillo Ígneo empujó a Rex hasta la pared y lo hizo estallar en una multitud de explosiones, casi como una venganza por las explosiones que habían sepultado a aquellos dos. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hora de pelear, Bernes! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Bien... Rex yacía detrás, arrodillado y apoyado en un brazo tal cual tenía a Bernes hacía unos momentos. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡A lu-! Rex pareció entrar en un breve trance, como si intentara escuchar telepatía. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿A luchar? Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Lo siento muchachos, debo irme. Un portal negro se abrió a un lado de Rex. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡No me extrañen, volveremos a vernos más pronto de lo que creen! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Alto, Rueda Fuego! Sasha rodó tan rápido como pudo, y hubiera entrado al portal de no ser que un par de peludos y durísimos brazos la lanzaron de regreso a donde estaba junto con su giro. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡No, suficiente, hora de pelear! Bernes sacó un montón de bayas de su bolsillo y se las metió todas a la boca. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Un segundo y listo para el siguiente round! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Eres terquísimo! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Mar Llamas! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Mar Llamas! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Torrente! Los tres Pokémon lanzaron una onda expansiva y proyectaban auras peculiarmente poderosas. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Acua Jet! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Puño Fuego! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Detección! Bernes eludió primero el Acua Jet, que cuando ya estaba dando la vuelta para redirigirse a su objetivo, Bernes había tomado por el brazo a Sasha y le arrojó a su compañera con un Tiro Vital. Vex deshizo el Acua Jet y atrapó a Sasha. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Anillo Ígneo! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrocañón! Ambos ataques chocaron, pero las auras en el campo impidieron que la neblina prevaleciera. Vex dejó a Sasha de nuevo en el suelo de pie. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Agilidad! Bernes saltó hacia el par y comenzó a propinar golpes en un intercambio entre Sasha y Vex. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Demolición! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Cola Férrea! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Patada Giro! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Puño Fuego! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Golpe Roca! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Acua Cola! Ninguno de los golpes daba de lleno, si no que todos chocaban en una danza mortífera. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Gancho Alto! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Fuerza! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Golpe Kárate! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Garra Metal! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Patada Ígnea! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Cabezazo! *Tema: Silencio. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Ja, Patada Salto Alta! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Pic-! Bernes empujó con el pie el cuerpo de Sasha para desorientarlo, se impulsó con su otro pie sobre la cara de Vex y se lanzó al aire para instantes después, con el dúo aun tratando de ubicarlo, propinar una patada finalizadora en la cara de Sasha, lanzándola de regreso a la pared en la que momentos antes había logrado sepultar al par en escombros. Sasha se estrella contra la pared de espaldas con una fuerza impresionante y cae al suelo, debilitada completamente. Vex la ve con mucha preocupación, mirada que rápidamente se torna en ira al girarse de nuevo a Bernes, quien ríe burlescamente. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Se apendejaron! ¿Preocupado por tu noviecita, Vex? Vex sólo lo ve fijamente. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Un combate parejo por fin. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Ala de Acero. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Danza Llama. Ambas aletas de Vex se convierten en un par de cuchillas, mientras la Danza Llama de Bernes prende en llamas sus cuatro extremidades. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Te haré arrepentirte de salir de esa pocilga de cárcel a la que ya te metí una vez... Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: Yo no quise salir, pero dime, ¿tú le has dicho que no a las segunda oportunidades? *Tema: Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Ganondorf Battle Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uwBuLj8dOc Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Afilagarras! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡A Bocajarro! Ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Corte! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Puño Fuego! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Cuchillada! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Puño Dinámico! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Pistola Agua! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Ascuas! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Acua Cola! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Testarazo! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Garra Metal! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Patada Ígnea! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Cascada! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Envite Ígneo! Ataques evadidos; ataques que chocaban; ataques que se anulaban entre sí. Era una guerra entre ambos Pokémon. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Doble Equipo! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Defensa Férrea! Vex apenas alcanzó a invocar su movimiento cuando una sucesión de Bernes aparecían y desaparecían para finalmente recibir un golpe que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver cubriéndose con la aleta, arrastrándolo varios metros. Vex no podía quitar su mirada de enojo cuando Bernes aún ni caía al suelo. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrobomba! Ambos saltaron a sus flancos opuestos, siguiéndose viendo de frente y procurando no perderse de vista el uno al otro, a la vez que intentan rodearse. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Llamarada! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Pistola Agua! El Pistola Agua atravesó el Llamarada, siendo ambos movimientos evadidos de nuevo hacia un lado, bailando en círculos. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Onda Ígnea! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidropulso! Otro flanqueo de ambos. Ya han intercambiado lugar. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Calcinación! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Escaldar! Vuelven a intentar rodearse. Se ha convertido prácticamente en una carrera en círculos. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Joya de Luz! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Garra Metal! El Empoleon corta como mantequilla la Joya Luz mientras sigue flanqueando. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Poder Pasado! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Corte! Vex corta las enormes rocas de un solo tajo con sus aletas cubiertas con el poder del Ala de Acero mientras sigue corriendo alrededor. Pero al caer las rocas se percata de que Bernes ya no está frente a él. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Patada Salto Alta! Vex voltea hacia su cénit y ve a Bernes aproximarse muy rápidamente. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Refugio! *Tema: Silencio. El Refugio se rompe ante la Patada Salto Alta, pero Vex no está dentro. Bernes voltea a su espalda y Vex acaba de rodearlo con un Acua Jet. La Patada Salto Alta no le da tiempo de reincorporase y recuperar el equilibrio. Vex deshace su Acua Jet y se desliza debajo de Bernes, justo donde estaba su refugio. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡¡¡Tijera X!!! Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡NGIA! Vex acaba de cortar profundamente las plantas de los pies de Bernes, quien cae al suelo de rodillas. Sus pies sangran a chorros debido al intenso bombeo de su corazón. Vex detiene su deslizamiento y se acerca a Bernes, quien tiene un rostro de agotamiento y furia; además de una pesada respiración. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: A casa, campeón. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Silencio, marica! Bernes se reincorpora como puede al escuchar las sirenas de los Magnezone, Magnetone y Magnemite aproximarse por la parte superior de la base. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡No iré a prisión de nuevo, y si tanto me quieren ahí, intenta detenerme de huir! Bernes volteó hacia el techo –el techo de tres pisos arriba-. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png: ¡Testarazo! El Infernape pegó un salto que lo sacó por completo del lugar, llegando hasta la punta de los edificios encima del cuartel y dejando un rastro de sangre en el aire. El agujero que dejó Bernes reveló la ubicación de la base de Albert, a quien por cierto ya deberían liberar... Vex queda cabizbajo. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Que Pokémon tan irritante... Da un par de pasos hacia Sasha y se arrodilla, exhausto. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Gracias, Agente Sasha. Vex se tira al suelo para perder la consciencia, no sin antes ver el rostro de Sasha; no sabe si está mal hacerlo, sobre todo en esas condiciones, pero poco le importa, dado que su futuro próximo es incierto. Quizá inclusive no se vuelvan a ver... Deja caer sus párpados y su cuerpo se libera de la tensión con el sonido de las llamas aun alrededor de ellos. Capítulo Anterior: Capítulo 57: Problemas en Abril Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 58: La Fortaleza Sentimiento Categoría: El Murmullo de las HojasCategoría: Capítulos